


My hands are scarred from nights before

by triedtobepolite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Bottom Umino Iruka, M/M, Sex, Top Hatake Kakashi, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedtobepolite/pseuds/triedtobepolite
Summary: Kakashi wants Iruka but has no idea how to make him understand... But some things are worth fighting for...Iruka and Kakashi's lives over the years.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes. Betaed by my Partner In Crime @ridethatdemon !
> 
> I'm not sure I tagged this correctly so please, leave a comment of you think something needs to be added to the tags.
> 
> Title and lyrics from Ed Sheeran - Best Part of Me

Iruka was sitting at Ichiraku’s for dinner. He was watching Teuchi-San making ramen while chatting with him about life. The chef put the food in front of his customer.   
  
\- Have you heard from Naruto?   
  
Iruka took the chopsticks and nodded.   
  
\- I got a letter about two weeks ago? He’s fine, he’s learning a lot with Jiraiya-Sama.   
  
Teuchi hummed.   
  
\- We miss him, will you tell him?   
  
\- Will do, Teuchi-San. Itadakimasu!   
  
The cook smiled and greeted the newcomer that sat next to Iruka.   
  
\- Hello, Hatake-San. What can I get you?   
  
\- Hi Teuchi-San, just Miso please.   
  
Iruka looked up from his bowl, mouth full. Kakashi gave him his signature wave and closed eye smile.   
  
\- Yo, Iruka-Sensei…   
  
The Chūnin gulped down his ramen quickly.   
  
\- Hello Kakashi-San. How have you been?   
  
Kakashi shrugged.   
  
\- Fine… Busy… You?   
  
\- Same…   
  
\- I haven’t seen you in the mission room lately?   
  
Iruka shook his head.   
  
\- No. Tsunade-Sama put me on a special project, she relieved me of my shifts for a while.   
  
\- Special project?   
  
Iruka nearly laughed. How could he tell the great Copy-Nin that that so called special project was just reorganizing the scrolls room.   
  
\- Nothing interesting.   
  
Kakashi didn’t push the subject and thanked Ayame for his food. Iruka went back to his own bowl, not knowing what to say. Since the breaking of Team 7 and Naruto’s departure, Kakashi had been a nearly permanent fixture in Iruka’s life. They had always gravitated around each other. First on missions when Iruka was still in the Active Forces, then when Naruto was a pre genin and Iruka had trouble understanding him and Kakashi had been of great advice. After Naruto made it to Kakashi’s team, he was always between them. Without him, they had started to interact more, not having the blond as a buffer anymore. Kakashi used to take great pleasure in infuriating the Chūnin and he had become the bane of Iruka’s existence. He shuddered recalling the infamous lashing he took from the Copy-Nin at the Chūnin Exam, years ago. Kakashi had been right all along, but it had stung Iruka a lot. But now, the younger man was looking forward to seeing the Jōnin as often as possible. Not that he would ever say that out loud, he just enjoyed Kakashi’s company whenever he could.   
  
\- Well, I’ll see you around, Sensei.   
  
Before Iruka could have registered that Kakashi had finished his food and was going to leave, the older man had vanished in a puff of smoke. 

  
****

  
Kakashi was walking, nose buried in his  _ Icha Icha Paradise _ , when Asuma’s voice stopped him.   
  
\- Eh, Kakashi!   
  
The Copy-Nin turned around.   
  
\- Good morning, Asuma. To what do I owe this pleasure?   
  
Asuma snorted.   
  
\- Yeah, yeah, I know, I’ve interrupted your perverted morning stroll to the memorial. I haven’t seen you in a while…   
  
Kakashi shrugged.   
  
\- Yeah… Missions…   
  
The silver-haired Jōnin recalled where his thoughts had been and decided that his friend may be able to help.   
  
\- How did you know you liked Kurenai?   
  
Asuma’s eyes grew big and he grinned.   
  
\- What’s the weirdest thing I ever heard you say! How come?   
  
Perhaps asking Asuma about these kinds of things wasn’t a good idea after all. But Kakashi needed advice, and no way was he going to Gai for this one. The man was as hopeless as he was.   
  
\- I don’t know, I have no idea what’s going on…   
  
Asuma smirked.   
  
\- Come on, let’s grab a coffee and we’ll talk!   
  
Kakashi let himself be dragged to the coffee shop and ordered a Caramel Macchiato. They walked in silence for a while, getting out of the crowded street and found their way to the Hokage Rock. Asuma sat on the bench just up his father’s head.   
  
\- So, what is it you wanted to know?   
  
Kakashi sighed, uncomfortable.   
  
\- Exactly what I’ve asked… How did you know you liked Kurenai?   
  
Asuma played with the cigarette in his hand without lighting it.   
  
\- I don’t know… I just knew…   
  
Kakashi snickered.   
  
\- Thanks, that’s very helpful!   
  
\- I don’t know what to tell you… I wanted to see her, I wanted to talk to her all the time… I wanted to do some things to her that shall remain unsaid here…   
  
The Copy-Nin laughed.   
  
\- Yeah, thanks for that! That’s it then?   
  
\- I guess… Who do you have in mind?   
  
Kakashi cringed. He really really needed Asuma’s help before he screwed things up royally. He was pretty sure what Genma said last evening at the bar was not the right way to go when it concerned Iruka. Asuma smiled and elbowed him gently.   
  
\- Come on, Kakashi… I’ve known you since the Academy, I’ve never seen you interested in someone before. She must be pretty special.   
  
\- He…   
  
Kakashi had answered automatically and Asuma raised his eyebrows.   


\- Oh… I didn’t know you were gay…   
  
\- I’m not… I mean… It never really mattered. Sex is just sex, I don’t care either way…   
  
Asuma hummed.   
  
\- But this time, it’s not just for sex?   
  
\- I don’t think so? I don’t know… He’s just…   


\- Special?   
  
\- Yeah…   
  
\- Who is it, Kakashi?   
  
Kakashi sighed, defeated.   
  
\- Iruka-Sensei.   
  
He hated feeling so out of his depths. Kami, human interactions were so difficult when it wasn’t just physical! Asuma put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
\- I don’t know Iruka-Sensei all that well so I can’t tell you which team he’s fighting for. But I do know that, if your interest is unwelcome, he will let you down gently.   
  
Kakashi balked.   


\- It’s not comforting at all, Asuma… I don’t want him to let me down gently… I want him to push me against a wall and have his wicked way with me!   
  
Asuma laughed.   
  
\- Yeah, not *just* about sex, right!   
  
\- I also want to cuddle up with him and read… Or go walk my dogs with him… And cook for him… And make him smile… And…   
  
\- Ok, ok! I get the concept. You’re smitten…   


\- So what do I do? Genma suggested I should fuck him in one of the Crossed Kunai’s restroom stalls, but I don’t really think it’s a good idea.  
  
Asuma’s cheeks took a nice shade of pink.  
  
\- You can always try but I’m pretty sure you’re going to get your ass handed over to you, Copy-Nin or not… Iruka-Sensei can be fierce!  
  
Kakashi smiled dreamily behind his mask.  
  
\- Don’t I know it!  
  
Asuma burst into laugh.  
  
\- Oh, Kami, that’s what gets you going, right? I’m sorry, I can’t stop picturing Iruka-Sensei with a whip and you, on all fours, asking for more… Ouch, that’s a disturbing sight… Ouch, brain bleach! BRAIN BLEACH!  
  
Kakashi pushed him none too gently. Asuma fell on the ground, holding his ribs and laughing his ass off. Kakashi let out a strained chuckle and his friend sobered up quickly.  
  
\- I’m sorry…  
  
\- Tis alright…  
  
Asuma sat back on the bench.  
  
\- You’ll never know if Iruka’s interested if you don’t ask… I don’t think he’s the kind of guy who would go over rank…  
  
\- I don’t know how to ask…  
  
\- You could invite him somewhere for dinner. You two are friends, right?  
  
Kakashi frowned.  
  
\- Not exactly… Acquaintances since before Iruka became a teacher, maybe? But no, we’re not friends… I always seem to put my foot in my mouth when I’m around him.  
  
Asuma chuckled.  
  
\- That’s because you like him… I used to do that all the time with Kurenai… Anyway, ask him out… If he says yes, try not to make a fool of yourself… If he says no, at least, you’ll know where you stand.  
  
Kakashi nodded and got up. It sounded like a good idea.  
  
\- Thanks, Asuma, I’ll do that.  
  
\- Good… Let me know how it went…  
  
\- Yeah, ok.  
  
They said goodbye to each other and Kakashi heard just when he was getting away.  
  
\- And please, don’t mention the “restroom” part to him… It won’t go well…  
  
He waved at Asuma and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Iruka was looking forward to the end of his shift. It had been a really quiet and really long one, he had been able to grade most of his copies while listening to Genma with only half an ear. He raised his eyes when he heard the door open and barely suppressed a blush.   
  
\- Of course…   
  
Genma raised an eyebrow, smirking around his senbon and Iruka sent him a dirty look. Kakashi strutted in confidently, making a beeline towards the Chūnin. Iruka composed himself and greeted the Jōnin.   
  
\- Kakashi-San.   
  
Kakashi smiled and waved. Iruka took the scroll handed to him and started to read.   
  
\- Maaaaaa, Sensei, why do you always read my reports when you barely glance at the ones others give you?   
  
\- Because, unlike others, you seem to be unable to complete a mission scroll correctly so I have to make sure it’s not a bunch of nonsense before I file it.   
  
Genma snorted but Kakashi just shrugged.   
  
\- Eh, Iruka-Sensei…   
  
\- Yes, Kakashi-San?   
  
\- At what time do you finish here?   
  
Iruka looked up from the scroll and frowned. He was expecting everything but that and was stunned silent. Genma looked between the two men and sighed.   
  
\- He’s off in an hour.   
  
Kakashi smiled and nodded.   
  
\- Good! Wanna go have dinner with me?   
  
Again Iruka felt like he was doing the perfect impersonation of a fish out of water, his mouth kept opening and closing, and Genma fought the urge to facepalm.   
  
\- He would be delighted.   
  
Iruka finally snapped.   
  
\- Stop answering for me!   
  
\- Do it yourself then! You look like an idiot.   
  
Iruka could feel the blush burning on his cheeks. He glanced up at Kakashi who was still watching him, his visible eye crinkled in a smile. The Chūnin sighed and gave up.   
  
\- Ok, fine…   
  
\- Awesome! See you in a bit, Sensei.   
  
And with a hand seal, the Jōnin disappeared. The smoke had barely cleared up that Iruka turned to Genma.   
  
\- Why did you do that for?   
  
Genma shrugged.   
  
\- You’ve been pinning after the guy for a while now, it’s kinda sad to look at. Figured you wouldn’t have the balls to say yes, so I did.   
  
\- I am not pinning after Kakashi-San!   
  
\- Yes, you are.   
  
\- No, I’m not!   
  
\- Oh, come on! You’re always bitching about him when we have drinks. You’re constantly talking about him, ‘Hatake-San did this’, ‘Kakashi-San did that’, it’s really annoying.   
  
Iruka grew even warmer. So, maybe he had talked about the Jōnin a few times. It couldn’t be that bad, could it? 

Iruka would remember for a long time the thrill he felt when he saw Kakashi waiting for him outside the Hokage Tower. To his surprise, Kakashi had taken him to a small nook (held by an old friend from the Jōnin’s ANBU days, Kakashi explained) where they sat for ten minutes in total silence. Iruka was looking at his menu, not knowing if he should start the conversation or not. The Copy-Nin seemed immersed in the task of finding something to eat and hadn’t even glanced at him since they had sat. Sighing, Iruka put the menu on the table and asked.   
  
\- Why did you invite me, Kakashi-San?   
  
Kakashi shrugged not looking up his menu.   
  
\- Well, it’s been brought to my attention that you weren’t exactly the “sex in a bar restroom” kind of guy, so I improvised.   
  
Iruka choked and spat up the mouthful of water he’d just taken. He croaked:   
  
\- What... did you... just say?   
  
Kakashi was looking at him, eyebrow raised.   
  
\- Maaaa, Sensei… I must admit that it’s not in my habits to go on a date, but… I guess you’re special.   
  
Iruka was still trying to breathe without dying and gestured wildly.   
  
\- Can we come back to the “bar restroom” part? What the hell?   
  
Kakashi leaned back against his chair.   
  
\- Well Genma suggested one day that I should fuck you in the Crossed Kunai’s restroom if I were so interested in you but Asuma objected that it wasn’t your type of things and that I should better invite you for lunch or something.   
  
\- Genma DID WHAT?   
  
Kakashi cringed. That wasn’t going at all as he was expecting. Not that he was really good at those kinds of things (hence that “sex in bar restroom” habit of his) but the Chūnin really looked like he was about to explode. And he had no desire to be the subject of Iruka’s wrath.   
  
\- Breathe, Sensei, breathe… Now that I think about it, Asuma did say not to mention that part…   
  
Iruka had turned an interesting shade of red and gritted:   
  
\- I am going to eviscerate Genma… with a spoon.   
  
Kakashi smiled.   
  
\- Maaaaa Sensei… Kinky.   
  
Iruka’s eyes snapped up to Kakashi’s face. To the Jōnin’s delight, he laughed.   
  
\- You’re nuts, you know that?   


Kakashi hummed.  
  
\- Yeah, I know… Does it bother you?  
  
The serious tone of Kakashi’s voice made Iruka pause. Was he bothered by Kakashi’s eccentricities? No. He wouldn’t be Kakashi without them and he loved every single thing that he knew about the Copy-Nin. Iruka reached out on the table, put his hand on the older man’s gloved one and squeezed.  
  
\- No. It doesn’t. But I must be honest. If I’m not the “sex in a restroom” kind of guy, I’m really not the “one night stand” kind of guy either.  
  
Kakashi considered him for a minute before turning his hand and lacing their fingers together.  
  
\- I’m fine with that, Sensei. You’re not going to get rid of me that easily. Like I said, you’re special.  
  
Iruka smiled and released Kakashi’s hand to grab back his menu.  
  
\- Good. So what’s good to eat here, I’m starving!


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka ran to his house, getting soaked to the bones by the pouring rain. His neighbor laughed and called at him.   
  
\- Iruka-San, you know umbrellas are a thing, right?   
  
Iruka smiled and waved.   
  
\- I know, I know, Inaki-San… Have a good evening!   
  
The old man chuckled and got inside his house. Iruka was nearly at his own house when he stopped. There was someone waiting for him next to his door.   
  
\- Kakashi-San?   
  
The Jōnin was drenched. He looked pitiful, his hair down over the Hitai-Ate, looking at his feet. He barely glanced up at Iruka’s voice. The teacher got closer and resisted the urge to touch the Copy-Nin.   
  
\- Kakashi-San? Let’s get inside.   
  
He opened his door, the older man followed him and stopped in the genkan. Iruka closed the door and checked on the Jōnin.   
  
\- Ok… So… Let’s get warmed up, I guess.   
  
\- I’m going to drop water on your floor.   
  
Iruka shrugged.   


\- I’ll clean up. Come on, you’re going to catch your death.   
  
A dark chuckle rumbled from Kakashi and Iruka lifted an eyebrow.   
  
\- Are you alright, Kakashi-San?   
  
\- Yeah…   
  
Iruka barely heard him. He contemplated the other man for a second then decided that the priority was to get him dry, he’d ask questions later.   
  
\- Come on.   
  
The Jōnin followed him obediently to the bathroom. Iruka turned the shower on and cringed.   
  
\- It takes about 5 min to get hot… Old house.   
  
Kakashi didn’t say anything, he just looked at the shower head. Iruka was starting to get worried.   
  
\- Ok… You get warmed up, I’ll put some clothes for you on the stool, ok?   
  
Without waiting for an answer, he closed the door behind him and leant up against it, putting his face in his hands. He had no idea what was going on or why Kakashi was there, but it was obvious he wouldn’t get an answer anytime soon. He got a move on to find clothes that could fit his guest and excavated an old scarf and Hitai-Ate from his closet. He gently stroked the metal of the old Hitai-Ate. He knocked on the bathroom door but didn’t hear anything except the sound of water so he pushed the door slowly.   
  
\- Kakashi-San? I’m just dropping the clothes.   
  
\- Mmmmmm…   
  
Ok, at least, he was alive in there. Iruka shut the door and went to the kitchen. He really didn’t understand why the Jōnin came here. After their first infamous “not-date”, they had become friends but things had been progressing veeeerryyy slowly. Not that Iruka was against jumping the Jōnin’s bones but Kakashi never hinted that he wanted more than what they currently had, despite what he had said at that restaurant. They hadn’t seen each other a lot anyway, Kakashi was always on missions and Iruka’s time was well occupied with the Academy and the mission room, when the Hokage wasn’t asking him to help with her paperwork. So he and Kakashi tiptoed around each other. And now, he was there, looking like death warmed up. And Iruka didn’t know what to do. 

When Kakashi turned the shower off, he was feeling mostly human again. He got out, wiped the steam off the mirror with a hand and stared at his reflection. He had no idea why he had come to Iruka’s house. He should have gone home and collapsed on his bed. Now, he had to deal with a worried Chūnin. He sighed. No, he knew why he’d come here. The young man had barely left his thoughts even in the darkest hours of his mission. Truthfully, remembering Iruka’s laugh was what kept Kakashi grounded. His mission had been a gruesome one and, each time he closed his eyes, he was seeing the dead eyes of the missing nins he had finally slaughtered after weeks of track. He shouldn’t have come. He was in no state to be with anyone, especially not Iruka. He stayed stunned for a second at the sight of the scarf on top of the clothes and of a Hitai-Ate that wasn’t his, then got dressed quickly. Iruka had thought of everything. He put the scarf around his face and tied up the leaf band crookedly before stepping out of the bathroom. Noises could be heard coming from the kitchen and his feet took him there. Iruka smiled at him when he came into view.  
  
\- Eh… Feeling better?  
  
Kakashi nodded.  
  
\- Yeah… Thank you.  
  
\- Sure… Want some tea?  
  
Kakashi looked around the kitchen, feeling detached from his own body. He didn’t notice Iruka until the Chūnin was standing in front of him.  
  
\- Kakashi-San?  
  
The Copy-Nin’s eye snapped to Iruka’s face.  
  
\- Sorry, Sensei… I should go…  
  
Iruka frowned.  
  
\- But it’s pouring outside… You can stay here, I have a guest room.  
  
Kakashi considered his options. A warm bed sounded heavenly right now, but he didn’t know if he could be trusted being that close to Iruka and not act on the feelings he had for the younger man. He knew it would backfire spectacularly if he tried anything in the state he was in. Iruka must have sensed his inner turmoil because he got even closer and gently pushed him towards the room.   
  
\- Why don’t you go lie down? I’ll bring you the tea.  
  
\- I don’t think it’s a good idea.  
  
\- Why not?  
  
\- I don’t want to do anything that could harm you, Sensei…  
  
Iruka arched an eyebrow.  
  
\- How using my guest room could be of harm to me?  
  
Kakashi shrugged. He didn’t know how to explain that, sometimes after a hard mission, he wasn’t really himself and it took him some time to come back. Again, Iruka surprised him. He reached to cup Kakashi’s masked cheeks and delicately stroke them with his thumbs. Kakashi put one hand on Iruka’s. He had forgotten he wasn’t wearing his half-gloves and the feeling of the teacher’s skin on his shocked him. He inhaled sharply and tensed. Iruka frowned.  
  
\- Kakashi. I know how it is, you seem to forget that I’ve been on missions too. I know it’s been a long time, and I know they weren’t half as hard as yours, but I know. It’s ok. I just don’t want you to be alone if you need anything. I’ll leave you be unless you want to talk or something. But please, don’t go.  
  
Kakashi swallowed. He was tired and the comfort the Chūnin was offering was impossible to resist, so he nodded. Iruka smiled at him and grabbed his hand to lead him to the guest room. He turned on the lights and Kakashi cringed. Panic suddenly flooded his system and he backed away from the door.  
  
\- Kakashi-San?  
  
\- I can’t… I’m sorry… I… I can’t…  
  
Iruka sighed and switched the lights off.  
  
\- It’s ok… Would… Would you be more comfortable in my bed?  
  
The question stunned Kakashi. Was the Chūnin offering what he thought he was offering? Iruka must have seen something in his eye because he smirked.  
  
\- To sleep, Kakashi-San…  
  
\- Oh… I honestly don’t know, Sensei… I really should go…  
  
Iruka sighed again.  
  
\- You can, if you really want to. Or you can stay here, wherever you want to, with or without me.  
  
Kakashi considered his options. He really didn’t want to leave. And he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t behave inappropriately. Besides, he trusted the young man to put him in his place if he did. He made up his mind and went to Iruka’s room. The Chūnin followed him and watched him as he laid in his bed. Kakashi took off the Hitai-Ate and handed it to Iruka who took it reverently.  
  
\- It was my father’s. It’s the only thing that survived the Kyūbi attack.  
  
Kakashi felt warmth spreading through him.  
  
\- Thank you for trusting me with it, Sensei.  
  
\- I’d trust you with my life, Kakashi. Don’t ever doubt that, no matter what…  
  
And with that, he left the stunned Jōnin to rest. A stupid smile graced Kakashi’s covered lips. Iruka trusted him. Iruka welcomed him in his house, even when he was in no state of being a good guest. Iruka accepted him, the whole package. Maybe Iruka was really worth the heartache after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka closed the door of his classroom and sighed in relief. Those hellions would probably kill him one of these days. He was looking forward to his evening though: Ichiraku’s Ramen to go, a long hot bath and curling up on his couch with his favorite plaid and a good book sounded heavenly. He was lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice the Jōnin hanging in a tree right away. He jumped when the Copy-Nin landed smoothly next to him.  
  
\- Yo, Sensei…   
  
Iruka couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on his lips.   
  
\- Kakashi-San, you’re back!   
  
Kakashi gave him his trademark crinkled eye smile. Iruka felt something inside him loosen up. The Jōnin had been gone for nearly two months and he had missed him.   
  
\- Want to go grab some ramen, Sensei?   
  
Iruka considered his options. He was beat but the perspective of spending some time with Kakashi was really appealing. He was going to stop by Ichiraku’s anyway.   
  
\- I’d love to. Are you sure you’re up for it?   
  
Kakashi shrugged.   
  
\- Got back this morning, had plenty of time to rest, Sensei. But you look tired... You ok?   
  
Iruka rolled his eyes.   
  
\- I’m fine, Kakashi-San, I’m not the one who’s been gone for months.   
  
\- It was a boring mission.   
  
\- Still…   
  
They walked in companionable silence after that. Iruka instinctively started to walk on Kakashi’s blind side which made Kakashi all warm inside. Iruka was acutely aware of Kakashi’s presence and kept glancing at him. It was driving the Chūnin crazy. He was at the point where he was having wet dreams about the man and waking up several times a week aching and hard. It wasn’t that he felt ashamed about jerking off to the thought of the Copy-Nin, but it was torture to have him that close and seemingly so far away. So when they got to Ichiraku’s, Iruka decided to take a chance.   
  
\- Eh Kakashi-San, would you mind if we took the ramen to go and got back to my place? You’re right, I’m tired, and I don’t think I can deal with too much noise anymore today.   
  
Kakashi considered him.   
  
\- Sensei, if you want to go home and rest, I’ll take a rain check.   
  
Iruka looked him in the eye and shook his head.   
  
\- You’re pretty quiet, I’m sure I can handle you.   
  
Iruka whooped inside triumphantly at the surprise crossing that gray eye. But the Jōnin recovered quickly.   
  
\- I look forward to you handling me, Sensei.   
  
The Chūnin felt that damn blush overtaking his cheeks and got under the curtains to order their Ramen.

Kakashi was making himself at home in Iruka’s house, looking at the pictures on the shelves and his books while Iruka prepared the table. They ate and chatted about the weather (literally), about Naruto’s absence and how much Iruka missed him and also about some of Kakashi’s latest missions (what he could tell about them anyway). After dinner, they moved to Iruka’s couch and had some tea. By then, Iruka was really starting to feel the weight of his long week. He let out a massive yawn that had Kakashi snorting. The Chūnin blushed.  
  
\- I’m sorry, Kakashi-San. I guess I’m more tired than I thought.   
  
He got stood up and went to put the mugs in the sink. He hadn’t heard Kakashi follow him, but when he turned to go back to the living room, Iruka nearly collided with the Jōnin. Kakashi grabbed his arm and smiled.   
  
\- Careful, Sensei…   
  
Iruka looked up to stare at the Copy-Nin’s eye. All evening, it had felt like Kakashi was flirting with him but he wasn’t sure, it could have been his imagination fueled by his wishful thinking. He was so tired, his brain to mouth filter wasn’t functioning correctly anymore and he blurted out.   
  
\- Have you been flirting with me, Hatake-San?   
  
\- Maaaa, Sensei… Of course I have!   
  
\- Well, excuse me if that wasn’t obvious… 

Kakashi shrugged before whispering.  
  
\- Well, Sensei… Allow me to be clearer then…  
  
Before the younger man could react, Kakashi cradled his face into his gloved palms and kissed him gently on the lips. To Iruka’s utter disappointment, the mask stayed on. He couldn’t help but sigh dreamily, eyes still closed. Kakashi chuckled and stroked the Chūnin’s cheek.  
  
\- Goodnight, Sensei.  
  
Before Iruka could react, the Copy-Nin had jutsued away.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka was having the best dream ever. He was naked and someone was covering him with kisses. Literally… Hundreds of thin lips were stuck to his skin. And he knew very well to whom they must belong to even if they had only shared a masked kiss. When he was awake, Iruka wasn’t thinking about the Copy-Nin much… Only 20h out of 24 (he had timed it). But, in his dreams, everything that he managed to keep under check during the day would come alive. And, most of the time, it was so steamy he would wake up blushing! Unfortunately, that particular dream was cut short by knocks on his window. Iruka opened an eye and saw it was one of the Hokage’s hawks. He sighed and got up to open the window. The bird dutifully held his paw so that he could take the little scroll tied to it. The bird flew off immediately and Iruka unrolled the paper, a little concerned. He wasn’t used to receive missives from Tsunade-Sama in the middle of the night. He was even more surprised when he read the _“in my office, now!”_ written in sharp signs with a smidge of ink. Ok, the Hokage was pissed off. Iruka got ready quickly, jumped in his uniform and ran across the roofs to the Hokage Tower. He got up the stairs and stopped before the two ANBU guards. The older one to whom Iruka had talked to often while working on the Hokage’s paperwork chuckled.   
  
\- Hello, Iruka-Sensei. I hope, you’re well rested. She’s in a foul mood…   
  
Iruka shrugged but didn’t say a word before pushing the door to the office. Tsunade-Sama was pacing, visibly irritated.   
  
\- Hokage-Sama, you sent for me?   
  
She stopped suddenly and crossed her arms on her imposing bosom.   
  
\- It’s a catastrophe, Iruka-Sensei!   
  
Iruka gulped.   
  
\- I’m at your orders, Hokage-Sama.   
  
\- You have to organize my Christmas party. 

Iruka blinked. She wanted him to do what?  
  
\- Tsunade-Sama?   
  
\- Shizune’s sick. Usually, she takes care of planning it. You need to fill up for her. I know you have loads of work to do… But I know I can count on you and I’m sure that your perfect organization skills will do wonders. That party is very important to me…   
  
The Hokage’s Christmas Party was one of the parties that most Shinobis wouldn’t miss for anything… Lots of booze, lots of food and no control whatsoever. Iruka wasn’t particularly fond of that type of parties, it generally didn’t end very well. Completely drunk ninjas tended to do some damage…   
  
\- Iruka-Sensei?   
  
Iruka straightened up.   
  
\- Hokage-Sama, I’m at your orders.   
  
Tsunade smiled, grabbed a huge file and pushed it towards Iruka.   
  
\- Everything you need is in this file. You have four days. You may go.   
  
Iruka bowed, took the file and left. Once outside, he stopped and casted a desperate look at the file. He was screwed.

\- Yo, Iruka-Sensei!  
  
The Chūnin looked up from the party’s file and smiled at the object of his affection. He was working in the mission room tonight, but it was quiet and he was engrossed in the party planning.   
  
\- Hello, Kakashi-San.   
  
\- You ok? You look worried… What’s wrong?   
  
\- Tsunade-Sama asked me to organize her Christmas Party…   
  
Kakashi actually burst out laughing.   
  
\- Ouch, you’re screwed.   
  
Iruka loved the sound of the Jōnin’s laughter and smirked.   
  
\- Yep, my thoughts exactly… You wouldn’t have one of your brilliant ideas to spare?   
  
\- Nope, I’m sorry but you’re on your own. I’m glad I won’t be there to suffer through it again this year!   
  
Iruka felt the familiar pang in his chest. Kakashi was leaving on a mission and he would be gone through Christmas. Iruka was getting angry at himself. He had no right to feel sad because of Kakashi leaving. They weren’t together. Their lives were hectic and they hadn’t really talked about the kiss. No matter how much he wished for things to change between them, it looked like it wouldn’t happen. He would take whatever the Copy-Nin was ready to give and if that made him pathetic, so be it. He was in love with Kakashi, he had admitted it to himself a while ago, but he didn’t know what Kakashi was really feeling about him.   
  
\- Iruka-Sensei?   
  
\- What?   
  
Kakashi chuckled.   
  
\- Where did you go? 

\- I’m sorry, Kakashi-San… I’m just tired… The end of the period and all…  
  
The Jōnin nodded.   
  
\- I’m sorry to say you won’t get any rest before that party… Good luck! 

Iruka smiled and handed the scroll that had been assigned to the older man.  
  
\- Be safe, Kakashi-San. 

\- Will do my best… See you soon, Sensei.  
  
The silver haired man was nearly out the door when Iruka called after him.   
  
\- Kakashi-San? Did you at least put your name on the Secret Santa’s list?   
  
\- No… Why would I do that?   
  
Iruka raised an eyebrow.   
  
\- Well… Because it’s Christmas…   
  
\- So?   
  
The Copy-Nin really looked perplexed and Iruka found that a little sad.   
  
\- Well, I’ll be your Secret Santa this year.   
  
Kakashi gave him his crinkled eye smile.   
  
\- If you tell me, it won’t be a secret (anymore) you know, Sensei…   
  
\- It doesn’t matter… I’ll do it anyway.   
  
The Jōnin hummed.   
  
\- Ok… And you, what do you want for Christmas?   
  
Iruka had to fight the urge to blurt out a “you” very very hard. He settled for a more appropriate answer. He glanced at the sky.   
  
\- Snow… I would like a white Christmas.   
  
Kakashi followed his gaze. The sky was cloudless, the sun was shining and the temperature was pretty warm for this time of year… Snow was not going to happen anytime soon.   
  
\- Then I hope your Secret Santa is on speaking terms with the Powers That Be because it doesn’t look good. Anyway, I got to go. Bye, Sensei. 

And with a little wave, he was gone. Iruka sighed and went back to his work. His mind kept floating back to the Jōnin and he groaned. Kakashi was right. He was so screwed.

  
****  
  


The party was at full speed and Iruka was watching his fellow Shinobis having the time of their lives. They were cheering and toasting Tsunade, who was a nice shade of pink. She saw him and came to talk to him.  
  
\- That party is way better than I was expecting!  
  
Iruka smiled and bowed.  
  
\- I did my best, Hokage-Sama. I’m not a party planner though…  
  
\- You did well, Iruka-Sensei! Come on, go enjoy yourself a little. You’re way too uptight! Have a drink!  
  
Tsunade dragged him to the bar, asked for a beer and put it in Iruka’s hands. He looked at her, embarrassed and she laughed.  
  
\- Come on, you’re not on duty… Lighten up a little!  
  
Iruka nodded and drank.  
  
\- Good!  
  
He was relieved when she left him to go see the others. It was late already and he wanted nothing more than to go to bed. He drank his beer because he had to and frowned at the door. He thought he saw a silver haired Shinobi. Was he hallucinating Kakashi now? Granted, he missed the man like he would miss one of his limbs but seeing him where he couldn’t be was taking it a step too far. When Ibiki started to tango with Anko, he decided he had enough. He was barely outside when a voice stopped him.  
  
\- You took your sweet time, Sensei. I thought you would never get out of there…  
  
Iruka spun on his heels and smiled. He hadn’t hallucinated after all.  
  
\- Kakashi-San… Weren’t you supposed to be gone until after Christmas?  
  
\- Took less time than anticipated.  
  
\- What are you doing here? I thought you hated the Christmas Party.  
  
The Jōnin shrugged and smiled.  
  
\- I do. But I have something for you.  
  
He took a small package out of his flak jacket and gave it to the Chūnin. Iruka didn’t move.  
  
\- It’s not a bomb, you know.  
  
The younger man took the present and looked at the Copy-Nin.  
  
\- I… You… Thank you…  
  
Kakashi smiled.  
  
\- You’re welcome, Sensei.  
  
Iruka frowned.  
  
\- Oh, your gift… It’s at my place… I didn’t think I would see you tonight.  
  
\- It’s ok, you’ll give it to me later… Go on, open it!  
  
Iruka delicately opened the wrappings and discovered a wooden box. It was gorgeous, carved with snowflakes, and he loved it immediately. Kakashi chuckled.  
  
\- That’s not the gift, Sensei.  
  
Iruka shook himself up.  
  
\- Oh right, sorry…  
  
He opened the box and stopped, lost for words. Kakashi smirked behind his mask, glad to have managed to surprise the younger man.  
  
\- That’s the best I could do… But at least, you’ll have it for a good while.  
  
Inside the box was a snow globe, with real snow caught in it by a clever Jutsu. Iruka felt tears gather in his eyes and he threw himself into Kakashi’s arms. The Jōnin caught him awkwardly, surprised by his reaction but very pleased. Iruka backed off quickly.  
  
\- I’m sorry, Kakashi-San… Thank you so much…  
  
Kakashi put two fingers under his chin, lifting his head up. He dropped a masked kiss on the Chūnin’s lips.  
  
\- Merry Christmas, Sensei…  
  
Iruka couldn’t resist and hugged the older man some more.  
  
\- Merry Christmas, Kakashi-San.  
  
Kakashi hugged him back and said.  
  
\- If that’s ok with you, maybe I could come to your place tomorrow night to get my gift? We could have dinner?  
  
\- Yeah, but we have to grab some take-out, I don’t really cook.  
  
Kakashi laughed.  
  
\- That’s fine… Or I can do the cooking.  
  
\- You cook, Kakashi-San?  
  
The Jōnin nodded.  
  
\- I’m a man of many talents…  
  
Iruka snorted.  
  
\- Oh I’m sure…  
  
\- You know, Sensei, maybe it’s time that you drop the “San”.  
  
\- Only if you do the same for the “Sensei”.  
  
\- Ah, that, Sensei, is not possible.  
  
\- And why’s that?  
  
\- Because.  
  
Iruka rolled his eyes. Getting a clear answer from Kakashi was as hard as managing quantum physics.  
  
\- Fine… I give up… Let’s say, 7pm at my place? And when I say 7pm, it’s 7pm… Not 8pm, even less 10pm… Do you think you can do that?  
  
Kakashi shrugged.  
  
\- I guess we’ll find out… Goodnight, Sensei!  
  
And he vanished. Iruka smiled and shook his new snow globe. The Hokage’s Christmas Party wasn’t that bad after all. He walked home, a goofy smile stuck to his lips. He couldn’t wait to be tomorrow evening!


	6. Chapter 6

At 7pm sharp, Iruka heard a knock on his door. He smiled and resisted the urge to run to it, so he went at a more controlled pace and opened. The Jōnin was slouched against the frame and straightened a little when he saw Iruka.   
  
\- Yo, Sensei!   
  
\- Kakashi-San, you’re on time…   
  
Kakashi shrugged.   
  
\- I figured you wouldn’t let me in if I were late so…   
  
Iruka laughed.   
  
\- And you were right. Please, do come in.   
  
As the Jōnin entered, Iruka noticed the bags in his hands. Kakashi went directly to the kitchen and put the bags on the table. Iruka blushed.   
  
\- I thought we were getting take-out?   
  
Kakashi smiled.   
  
\- Naah, told you I would cook for you, Sensei.   
  
For an hour, they chatted about everything, Iruka sat on his kitchen counter and watched the older man as he deftly cooked them a curry that smelled heavenly. He then took care of the table and opened the fridge.   
  
\- I don’t have wine, but I have beer… I’m not sure how it goes with curry though…   
  
Kakashi chuckled.   
  
\- Water’s fine, Sensei… Come on, it’s ready…   
  
The Copy-Nin hadn’t lied, he could cook! Iruka wasn’t able to keep the moan of absolute delight at the first bite. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and Iruka blushed.   
  
\- I’m sorry, Kakashi-San, that’s the most delicious thing I’ve eaten since my mom’s cooking.   
  
\- Then I’m honored, Sensei…   
  
They spent the rest of dinner in relative silence, glancing at each other and smiling. Iruka knew that Kakashi didn’t like sweet things so he didn’t mention dessert.   
  
\- Thank you so much for the food, Kakashi-San.   
  
\- You’re very welcome… But, please, enough with the “San”!   
  
Iruka rolled his eyes.   
  
\- Fine… You want some tea, Kakashi?   
  
\- Please!   
  
\- Why don’t you go wait on the couch while I take care of this mess?   
  
Kakashi got up and began to gather the dishes but Iruka stopped him with a hand on his arm.   
  
\- You cooked, let me clean up. I won’t be long.   
  
Kakashi nodded and went to the living room. He went to grab a book and noticed the snow globe on a prime spot on the shelf. He smiled, pleased that Iruka loved his gift. A little while later, Iruka came in, a tray with two mugs and a teapot in his hands. He put it on the coffee table and facepalmed.   
  
\- Oh, your gift! I’ll be right back.   
  
The Jōnin watched as the younger man ran away to his room, amused. Kami, how he loved Iruka’s spontaneity! It was warming him up from the inside. The Chūnin came back with a nicely wrapped present, flushing red.   
  
\- I didn’t know what you liked… I’m afraid it’s pretty uninspired compared to the one you gave me.   
  
Kakashi sat straighter, glanced at the snow globe and took the gift.   
  
\- You told me what you wanted, it wasn’t difficult, Sensei.   
  
Iruka shrugged.   
  
\- Still…   
  
Kakashi unwrapped the present carefully and opened the box to discover a scarf. It was blue, crazy soft and with small Konoha symbols embroidered in white on the sides. Iruka scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.   
  
\- I figured you could use something warm since they seem to send you on a lot of long missions lately.    
  
Kakashi touched the soft material reverently.   
  
\- It’s beautiful, Sensei. Thank you.   
  
Before Iruka could move, the Jōnin had him in a hug. The younger man relaxed in the embrace and put his arms around the Copy-Nin’s waist. The light in the living room was dimmed and he couldn’t see Kakashi’s face easily, maybe that’s why the Jōnin pushed him away a little, put down his mask and grabbed his lips in a searing kiss. Iruka reacted immediately, he had been waiting for so long. He moaned and deepened the kiss, pushed Kakashi on the couch and climbed into his lap to get a better angle. There was no way he was letting the Jōnin go, not when he finally had him where he wanted. They kissed for a while and Iruka gasped when their hard-ons brushed against each other. Kakashi froze.   
  
\- Iruka…   
  
The Chūnin hummed while pushing the mask further down so he could get at worshipping the older man’s neck.   


\- Iruka… Wait…  
  
The teacher had a nice rhythm going, moving his hips against Kakashi’s, and Kakashi’s words didn’t really register. It was only when the Jōnin gently but firmly took hold of his shoulders and pushed him away a little that he noticed something was off.  
  
\- What’s wrong?  
  
Kakashi cursed himself. Iruka’s pupils were blown, his lips were kiss-puffed and he looked damn right fuckable. But it wasn’t what he wanted.  
  
\- Nothing’s wrong… I just… I’m a little out of my depths here…  
  
Iruka frowned.  
  
\- You’re out of your depths with sex?  
  
Iruka had thought that the Jōnin was a Sex God or something, having heard the gossips and the tales of the ones whom he had bedded. Strangely, those didn’t seem to have seen his face because no one had the same description of it. So Iruka sometimes wondered if any of what he heard was true. Kakashi chuckled and dropped a kiss on Iruka’s lips.  
  
\- Not with sex… With everything not sex though, that’s another story… I don’t want us to explode or something… I really really like you, I don’t want to mess things up because I can’t keep it in my pants…  
  
Iruka smirked and said between more kisses.  
  
\- It’s still in your pants and it feels really promising… I’m not sure I get what you mean though…  
  
Kakashi sighed, gently pushing Iruka off his lap, and turned on the couch to face him, putting some distance between them.  
  
\- Don’t get me wrong, I really want to fuck you… or for you to fuck me… Either way… But… I also want everything else. And I never wanted that with anyone before…  
  
Iruka nodded.  
  
\- I see…  
  
\- Can we take things slow?  
  
The Chūnin smiled.  
  
\- Sure… As long as we’re getting somewhere… I can’t take the slow burn anymore. I need you in my life, Kakashi. With all your quirks, weirdness, insecurities, strength, cleverness, etcetera, etcetera… So don’t put too much on yourself ok? You’re under enough pressure on missions, you can relax here… With me…  
  
Iruka put his hands on Kakashi’s uncovered face and brought him in for another kiss. He had yet to look properly at that face but he didn’t care. After another kiss and before they got back to getting too worked up, he snuggled against the Jōnin’s chest and started to play with his hands. He went to take off the half-gloves but stopped, glancing up at Kakashi.  
  
\- May I?  
  
\- Sure…  
  
Iruka marveled at Kakashi’s delicate hands. They looked a lot finer without their usual covers. The fingers were full of summoning scars and his left hand had a big scar on the back that must have come from a deep injury.   
  
\- What happened?  
  
\- Tantō.  
  
\- Ouch, enough said.  
  
The younger man sat up and served the tea that had been a little forgotten. He offered a mug to Kakashi who took it with a smile.  
  
\- So, I saw Genma this morning and he seems to still have his insides inside… What happened to your plan to eviscerate him?


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi was happy. Kakashi was really really fucking happy. Truth be told, he’d never been happier. Granted, when you knew about his life so far, it wasn’t difficult to be happier than he had been before. Things were so easy with Iruka. They would go on walks together, they would go to Ichiraku’s most often than not, and they would spend a lot of time just chilling on Iruka’s couch. He loved everything about his life right now, even the absence of steamy sex didn’t bother him. Besides, he was now certain of his feelings for Iruka and comfortable enough to take the last step in their physical relationship. Tonight, he would woo Iruka, he already had everything planned... He was so lost in his head that he nearly collided with the ANBU that suddenly appeared in front of him.   
  
\- Hatake-Senpai.   
  
Kakashi nodded to the soldier.   
  
\- Inoshishi.   
  
\- The Hokage is asking for you.   
  
Kakashi inwardly sighed. There went his carefully made plans… 

Iruka couldn’t sleep. It was after 3am but he kept turning in his bed. His brain wouldn’t shut up. He was exhausted but his thoughts were running away from him as soon as the lights were out. During the day, he was fine, he was busy with the academy or the mission room. At night, he read, graded, read some more, but as soon as he was getting to bed, he couldn’t sleep. All of that because of that damn Copy-Nin… Where was he? Was he ok? When would he be back? Would he even be back? And in which state? Kakashi was supposed to have returned last week. Nobody had heard from him… Nobody seemed worried though… Iruka was. Of course, no one knew about his relationship with Kakashi… not that they would believe he was dating him anyway. They had been together for four months and those had been the best of his life. Everything was perfect, except maybe the no fucking part, but he was pretty sure they were getting there. Three weeks ago, Iruka had come home to find a box of his favorite wagashi, a plant and a note signed with a Henohenomoheji on his kitchen table.

_ Back in two weeks.  _ _   
_ _ Please take care of Mr Ukki?  
_ _   
_

Iruka had sighed, ate a wagashi and put the plant on the window sill. But now, the Copy-Nin was late and he was worried. The Chūnin pushed away his duvet angrily and got up. Sleep wasn’t going to happen, he’d better work on his lessons.

  
**

\- Eh, Iruka-Sensei, you ok?   
  
Iruka gave a dark look to the ninja who was coming towards him. Great, that day kept improving. His students had been little hellions, the mission room had been a mess and, of all the Shinobis that he could have encountered, it had to be Shiranui Genma, the biggest gossip of the village.   
  
\- I am fine, Genma-San. You?   
  
\- Good. What you’re up to?   
  
Iruka lifted an eyebrow.   
  
\- I’m delivering scrolls to the Hokage?   
  
\- Good, I’m coming with you.   
  
Iruka rolled his eyes and kept going. He nodded to the ANBU guards and pushed the door. He bowed to his Hokage and put the scrolls on her desk.   
  
\- Hokage-Sama, here are the scrolls you’ve asked for.   
  
Tsunade thanked him without looking from the scroll she was reading. She finally looked up at him and frowned when she saw Genma.   
  
\- What are you doing here, Genma-Kun?   
  
Genma actually blushed.   
  
\- I was just escorting Iruka-Sensei, in case he needed help.   
  
Iruka wanted to strangle him. Tsunade groaned.   
  
\- Out… Now… And next time you come to my office uninvited, you better be close to death or already dead. Am I being clear?   
  
\- Crystal, Hokage-Sama.   
  
Iruka nearly laughed when Genma hightailed out of the office. Tsunade chuckled.   
  
\- Thank you, Iruka-Sensei, you can go.   
  
Iruka stayed put. He fidgeted for a while and Tsunade raised an eyebrow.   
  
\- Is there something you wanted?   
  
Iruka winced but decided to ask anyway.   
  
\- Have you heard from Kakashi-San?   
  
\- Hatake? No… Why?   
  
Iruka cringed.   
  
\- He was supposed to be back last week.   
  
Tsunade smirked and leaned back in her chair.   
  
\- And you know that how?   
  
\- I gave him the mission scroll, Hokage-Sama.   
  
\- Ah, of course… Don’t worry, the brat is always late.   
  
Yeah, Kakashi was always late… He knew that perfectly, he was the one waiting for him.   
  
\- Yes. Good evening, Hokage-Sama.   
  
She waved him off and he left the office. Once he was out, Tsunade laughed to herself. She grabbed the Sake that was hidden in her desk. So the brat had finally managed to grab the little Chūnin? It took him long enough! She had to write to Jiraiya...

  
****

Iruka had gotten up for the third time that night and had just decided to start his grading when he heard some noise coming from his bedroom. He grabbed the kunai hidden under one of the couch cushions and went to open the door quietly, ready to fight. He found himself in front of Kakashi, covered in blood and mud. He let the kunai down and got to him.   
  
\- Kami, Kakashi, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the hospital?   
  
The Jōnin dropped into the young man’s arms and shrugged.   
  
\- It’s not my blood… Well, not all of it anyway…   
  
Iruka frowned and checked Kakashi over.   
  
\- Let’s get you cleaned up and we’ll see. Shower… Now…   
  
\- Maaaaaaa Sensei… So forward…   
  
Iruka snorted.   
  
\- Shut up and move! Can you even get it up when you can barely stay on your feet?   
  
\- Let’s find out?   
  
Iruka rolled his eyes and helped Kakashi take off his clothes, his mask and the Hitai-Ate. The boxers stayed on though. He gently pushed the Copy-Nin under the spray. It was obvious that Kakashi wasn’t hurt, only exhausted. He undressed to his boxers and joined the older man in the shower. He helped him wash up and it took quite some time to get the blood out of the silvery strands.   
  
\- You know what? You really should consider wearing a balaclava or something instead of just your mask, it’d be easier to clean up.   
  
Kakashi laughed but didn’t move from the wall he was leaning on. He was still standing but it was by pure sheer of will. He was giving Iruka five more minutes before landing on his bed, clean or not. That was the main problem with being with Iruka. He couldn’t go home and crash without cleaning up like he used to do, he had to come back to the Chūnin first! Not that he was complaining.   
  
\- Kakashi?   
  
\- Mmmmmm?   
  
\- I’ve asked if you wanted to eat something?   
  
\- No thanks, I just wanna sleep.   
  
Iruka had him dry and dressed without his notice. He was dragged to the bed and tugged in. Sometimes, coming home to someone could have its advantages. Iruka was moving to get out of the bedroom but Kakashi grabbed his wrist.   
  
\- Don’t go.   
  
The Chūnin gave him a tender smile.   
  
\- I’m just turning off the lights.  
  
The Copy-Nin nodded. Iruka came back to him quickly and he snuggled to his chest. The younger man sighed.   
  
\- I’m glad you’re back. I was worried.   
  
\- I’m sorry… It took longer than expected.   
  
The sensei knew he wouldn’t get more than that and it was ok. He was just glad that the Jōnin was fine. Kakashi fell asleep in seconds and Iruka followed him soon after, relieved to have him back in his arms. 

Kakashi woke up from a wonderful dream and rolled over to snuggle to Iruka’s back. The younger man automatically got closer to him and Kakashi smiled on his skin. He dropped small kisses and let his hands wander on the Chūnin’s perfect body. Last night, the Jōnin was too tired to do anything, he didn’t think he had even kissed Iruka. But this morning, he was rested, relaxed and horny. His cock was already filling up nicely and he scooted closer to Iruka’s ass, slowly moving against it. The younger man grunted in his sleep but didn’t move. The Copy-Nin gently tickled the side exposed to him and Iruka squirmed.  
  
\- Mmmmmmmm…  
  
\- ‘Ruka? You’re awake?  
  
\- No.  
  
Kakashi snorted and pushed the Chūnin on his back, putting himself between his legs, lying on top of him. He grinded his hips into his lover's, their clothed erections sliding on each other.  
  
\- And now?  
  
\- Maybe…  
  
Kakashi wanted to laugh. Iruka's dick was very much awake now and he was meeting his hips thrust for thrust. Kakashi showered his throat with light kisses before adding some teeth and Iruka gasped, baring his neck. He grabbed the younger man’s dick through his boxers and stroked it slowly, making him moan and gasp out.  
  
\- ‘Kashi…  
  
Kakashi put his hand under the cloth, pressed his thumb into the slit of Iruka’s cock, smearing the precome already gathered there. Iruka’s hips jerked a little but he held him down with his other hand. Kakashi crawled down his lover’s body, peeled Iruka’s boxers off, put his mouth on his cock and sucked hard.  
  
\- Kami!!  
  
Kakashi smirked around Iruka. He was determined to make his lover feel as good as possible, it was the least he could do after his absence. He licked the head of Iruka’s dick before taking him back in his mouth. That earned him a deep sigh. After working the Chūnin’s cock for a while, Iruka was a moaning mess, babbling incoherently, praising him, and thanking the gods that gave him a lover that skilled. The sensei’s hands were stroking and pulling Kakashi’s hair, depending on how deep he went, and it wasn’t long before he uttered:  
  
\- I’m close…  
  
Kakashi hummed but didn’t pull back. On the contrary he increased his pace and Iruka gasped a last warning before coming down the Jōnin’s throat. Kakashi kept sucking him through his orgasm. He licked and kissed his way to the Chūnin’s mouth, making him squirm, loving the fucked out look on his face. When he reached his lips, he kissed him deeply, Iruka pliant under him. The younger man murmured against his lips.  
  
\- You’re hard… Want me to do something about that?  
  
Kakashi shook his head and put Iruka’s boxers back on, making him laugh.  
  
\- No, you’ll take care of me later, I’m not worried… Let’s cuddle though.  
  
Iruka nodded and snuggled into his arms, knowing that Kakashi craved affection when they had been apart. It wasn’t long before Iruka heard the soft snores and smiled. Kakashi may have thought he was rested enough but Iruka knew better. It would take days for the Jōnin to be back to his usual self.


	8. Chapter 8

A few weeks later, Kakashi and Iruka went to meet their friends at the Crossed Kunai’s for a drink. For once, Kakashi wasn’t on a mission and Iruka was determined to make the best of the time they had together. So, he wasn’t super happy to have to spend the evening out.   
  
\- Come on, Sensei, I promise we won’t stay long! I just want to show you off a little, so that everyone knows you’re mine!   
  
Kakashi teased him and Iruka rolled his eyes.    
  
\- I’m not your toy boy, Kakashi…   
  
Kakashi took Iruka by the waist and pulled him to his chest, putting his face in the Chūnin’s neck.   
  
\- Nope… But you’re still mine…   
  
Iruka snorted and dropped a kiss on the Copy-Nin’s temple.   
  
\- Yes… I am… Can we get going? Sooner we’ll get there, sooner we’ll leave!   
  
\- Maaaaaaa Sensei, such in a hurry!   
  
\- To get you naked? Always!   
  
Kakashi chuckled and grabbed the younger man’s hand.   
  
\- Ok, let’s go!   
  
Since they started dating, their group of friends had somewhat mingled. When they got to the bar, Raidō and Genma were already sitting at a table with Kotetsu, who looked a little uncomfortable. The Chūnin looked relieved when he saw Iruka and he waved at him. Kakashi laughed near Iruka’s ear.   
  
\- I think my friends traumatized your friend…   
  
Iruka shrugged.   
  
\- You seem to have forgotten that those friends were also my friends… I know what they can do to a poor unknowing Chūnin.   
  
\- Let’s go save him then!   
  
They got to the table and greeted everybody. Iruka sat next to Kotetsu and smiled at him.   
  
\- You ok, Ko? Where’s Izumo?   
  
\- On duty. The Hokage needed some scroll from the Archives.   
  
Iruka grimaced. They wouldn’t see their friend tonight. The Archives was a nasty place. About half an hour and two beers each later, Asuma and Kurenai arrived. Iruka liked Kurenai a lot, they had worked together at the Academy before she took on her Genin Team. He missed her. He was still warming up to Asuma though, who was one of the few people who intimidated him a little (son of the Sandaime and all that…). Asuma ordered another round then sat between Raidō and Kakashi. Kurenai sat next to Iruka, pushing Kotetsu’s stool closer to Genma’s, the Chūnin gave Iruka a panicked look. The Academy Sensei chuckled.   
  
\- Don’t worry, Ko… If Genma misbehaves, Raidō will punish him…   
  
Kotetsu frowned.   
  
\- That’s what I’m worried about… That he’ll do it here and that Genma-San will ask for more!   
  
Everybody laughed and Kotetsu relaxed a little. Kurenai turned to Iruka.   
  
\- So? How are you?   
  
Iruka took a sip of his beer and smiled.   
  
\- Fine, how are you?   
  
The chatter and laughs were loud and Kurenai took the opportunity to push Iruka a little further.   
  
\- So, dish, I have to know…   
  
Iruka quirked an eyebrow.   
  
\- What do you mean?   
  
\- Oh come on, you know… Is Kakashi as good in bed as the gossips make him to be?   
  
Iruka blushed.   
  
\- Well…   
  
Kurenai gasped.   
  
\- Please, don’t tell me you haven’t had sex yet?   
  
Iruka balked.   
  
\- Of course, we had sex! I mean… Well... We didn’t go “all the way” yet.   
  
Iruka actually air quoted and Kurenai laughed.   
  
\- You’re such a dork sometimes! How come you haven’t?   
  
Iruka shrugged.   
  
\- We’re taking things slow? Besides, Kakashi is always gone, it’s not like we’ve really spent months together… It’s more like weeks, you know?   
  
Kurenai nodded.   
  
\- I see what you mean… It’s just, I’ve pictured Kakashi being a horny dog or something…   
  
Said Kakashi popped his head between the two friends.   
  
\- Oh, I am… But I can behave when it’s important and I’m sure it’ll be worth the wait…   
  
He winked at Kurenai, dropped a kiss on Iruka’s flushed cheek and announced.   
  
\- Next round is on me!   
  
Iruka groaned. So much for his hope of a quiet and sexy evening, the Jōnin was on his way to being plastered.

Two hours later, Iruka dragged an inebriated Kakashi home. The Chūnin was mad.   
  
\- Weren’t we supposed to only stay for a while? It’s late, you’re drunk and ready to drop!   
  
\- Maaaaaa Sensei, did you have plans or something?   
  
Iruka tempered down the urge to strangle the Jōnin.   
  
\- No. I did not… And even if I did, it’s not like you cared anyway!   
  
He pushed his lover away from him and walked briskly towards his house.   
  
\- Maaaaaa, Iruka, wait!   
  
Iruka was fuming.   
  
\- Go home, Kakashi!   
  
The Copy-Nin caught up with him quickly and grabbed his wrist.   
  
\- I said “wait”...   
  
Iruka turned around, ready for a fight. He was opening his mouth to shout at the stupid Jōnin when the older man pushed him against a wall and kissed him, mask down, tongue thrusting into the Chūnin’s mouth. Iruka made a strangled noise and pulled the older man closer to him. Kakashi gentled the kiss and whispered on his lips.   
  
\- I’m not that drunk, I’m just a little buzzed and well capable of doing anything you would want… So, stop overreacting, sweetheart.   
  
The endearment shocked Iruka. He blinked at the silver haired man stupidly. Kakashi smirked.   
  
\- Now that I have your attention, why don’t we go back to your place and take care of this.   
  
Kakashi squeezed Iruka’s hard dick through his pants and he squeaked. Before he could say anything, Kakashi had jutsued them inside his bedroom. The Jōnin pushed Iruka on his bed.   
  
\- I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?   
  
Iruka nodded eagerly.   
  
\- Yeah… Yes… C’me here…   
  
The Chūnin made grabby hands at Kakashi but he playfully batted them away.   
  
\- Nope… You stay right there and don’t move.   
  
Kakashi made quick work of undressing himself and Iruka whined needily at the sight of the Jōnin’s erect member. He couldn’t wait to have that cock inside of him. The Jōnin bent to give Iruka a quick kiss before retreating towards the bathroom.   
  
\- I’ll be right back.   
  
Iruka sighed and let himself take a good look at Kakashi’ s backside, the long line of his back and the soft swell of his ass. Gods, he was perfect. Kakashi came back quickly with a new bottle of lube. Iruka welcomed him between his thighs and grabbed his face. He would never get tired of seeing Kakashi without his mask. He loved the laugh lines around his lips and that beauty mark under the left side of his mouth. He kissed it before claiming his lips in a deep kiss. Kakashi groaned and settled against Iruka. Their dicks were happily rubbing together but Iruka wanted more and he wanted it now. He had waited more or less patiently for this to happen and, now that it was, he was frantic.   
  
\- Kakashi…   
  
The Jōnin hummed kissing Iruka’s neck, his hands started their descent along his body. He worried at one of the Chūnin’s nipples for a  while before switching to the other.   
  
\- Kakashi……..   
  
Iruka’s voice sounded annoyed and Kakashi looked at him.   
  
\- What? Am I goin g too sl ow for you, sweetheart?   
  
\- Yes!   
  
The Jōnin chuckled but didn’t quicken his pace. He was going to savor Iruka and, if the younger man wasn’t happy about it, he could always get his reveng e later.   
\- Sorry.   
  
Iruka’s snort turned into a moan when Kakashi bit his neck and sucked what would for sure become a nice hickey. Iruka grabbed the silver hair and tugged Kakashi back to his mouth. He swiped his tongue along the Jōnin’s at the same time he put his hand on Kakashi’s cock. He fumbled for the lube with the other one. Kakashi grunted and came back up for air, giving the Chūnin a heated look.   
  
\- Sensei… We’re just getting started.   
  
Iruka rolled his eyes.   
  
\- Can we do Round 1 quickly and take our time for Round 2?   
  
The Jōnin seemed to consider the option.   
  
\- Fine… As you wish…   
  
He kissed Iruka quickly and grabbed the lube away from Iruka’s prying fingers. He sat back on the Chūnin’s thighs, put lube in his hands to warm it up a little.   
  
\- What do you want, ‘Ruka?   
  
\- You… Always… Forever…   
  
Kakashi smiled softly and went back to kiss Iruka’s lips and brushed his nose to the Chūnin’s, making him laugh. His laugh turned into a loud moan when Kakashi closed his hand around the brunette’s erection and stroked slowly. The Jōnin moved off him for a second, just long enough to bring the Chūnin’s legs up his sides, giving him better access to his goal. Iruka’s hips jerked when he felt a slick finger gently probing at his entrance. He was about to say something when the finger pressed inside. It burned but he bucked back against it, biting his lip on the whimper that threatened to escape. Unfortunately, Kakashi was fa r too damn per ceptive for his own good.   
  
\- Easy…   
  
Iruka groaned.   
  
\- Fuck, easy! I’m not made of glass, Kakashi!!   
  
The Jōnin shrugged.   
  
\- Behave or I go back to my original plan and make you beg for it…   
  
Iruka’s mouth shut with a clap when a second finger was pushed inside of him.   
  
\- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssss…   
  
Kakashi chuckled and kissed him.   
  
\- You’re so gorgeous like that, sweetheart. I can’t wait to be inside you… I can’t wait to feel you around my cock.   
Iruka glanced up to see that the Sharingan was spinning slowly, recording everything that Kakashi saw. He squeezed his eyes shut, threw his arms around Kakashi’s neck and hid his face there, blushing madly. Kakashi dropped a kiss on his temple and moved his fingers deeper, spreading them as much as he could. Iruka ’s panting breath was loud in his ear and it was slowly driving him crazy. He disentangled himself from Iruka’s embrace, added more lube and pushed another digit, making the younger man cry out. Iruka was starting to feel pleasantly full. The pleasure had replaced the burn rapidly and he was slowly but surely getting close to orgasm. He pressed back on Kakashi’s fingers, groaning each time they pushed in. Kakashi’s unoccupied hand crept close to his cock but Iruka batted it away and chuckled.   
  
\- I don’t want to come yet and I want you inside of me when I do.   
  
Kakashi nodded and withdrew his fingers, wiping his hand on the sheet. He grabbed Iruka’s hips and guided him until his cock was lined up with Iruka’s hole. He glanced up at the younger man and Iruka smiled at him.   
  
\- Ready when you are, love…   
  
Kakashi shivered and Iruka grinned, two could play this game. His smirk was wiped from his face when Kakashi pushed, forcing Iruka down on his dick. The Chūnin let out a long moan, his hands gripping his lover’s arms. Kakashi slid all the way in before stopping to catch his breath.   
  
\- Fuck, you’re tight.   
  
Iruka shrugged.   
  
\- Been a while…   
  
Kakashi kissed him fiercely, savoring the feeling of being inside of him. He didn’t wait long before starting to rock into Iruka, making the Chūnin whine and gasp. They settled into a great rhythm quickly. Kakashi was watching Iruka like he was the most precious thing in his world, and maybe he was. After all, Kakashi was the most precious thing in Iruka’s world. Too  soon for hi s taste, Iruka felt like he couldn’t fight his orgasm any longer. It was just too much. He held on tight to Kakashi, letting the powerful thrusts and the slide of his cock against the Jōnin’s abs take him over the edge. Kakashi caught his lips back, thrusting his tongue inside Iruka’s mouth to the same rhythm as his hips. It didn’t take long before Kakashi’s hips jerked uncontrollably and he lost himself in Iruka, face buried into the Chūnin’s neck. Iruka hold him tight and the Jōnin made no move to get off him. After a while, the younger man’s fingers started to gently scratch Kakashi’s scalp.   
  
\- You ok up there?   
  
A grunt made him laugh.   
  
\- Did I break you?   
  
Another  grunt. Iruka squirmed a little even though he was enjoying the Jōnin’s weight on him. Finally, Kakashi rolled off him, already half asleep. Iruka knew he had to clean up or he’d pay for it tomorrow morning but he couldn’t resist snuggling back to the older man’s warm body. Kakashi sighed, stroke Iruka’s hair and mumbled.   
  
\- Are you ok?   
  
Iruka nodded, nose tucked under Kakashi’s jaw.   
  
\- Yeah… You?   
  
\- Fan-fucking-tast…   
  
A yawn took the end of the word away and Iruka smirked.   
  
\- You’re staying, right?   
  
Kakashi opened his right eye and gave Iruka a dull look.   
  
\- Short of the new volume of  _ Icha Icha _ , there’s nothing that could make me move right now, Sensei.   
  
Iruka snorted.   
  
\- I’m glad I come right after your porn, Kakashi, I feel so very special.   
  
Kakashi pushed the Chūnin on his back and kissed him deeply. Then he slanted his two eyes into Iruka’s.   
  
\- You are more than special, Iruka.  I know you never really understood why I didn’t want to have sex with you right away, why I didn’t jump you on our first date when we wanted that so much, both of us… You are the first person I’ve been with without the mask on. I wanted to give you everything, Iruka… The whole of me, body and mind. It was more than sex to me, I made love to you… I never felt that way with anyone before. I love you, I want to be with you. I know you don’t get it, but it means something important to me.   
  
Iruka frowned.   
  
\- Don’t you think I feel the same, Kakashi? I value your trust more than anything. I love you too, you idiot!   
  
Kakashi smiled and nodded. Iruka rolled his eyes.   
  
\- Now that’s been cleared up, I’m going to get something to clean us up and then, we’re going to sleep… I guess Round 2 will have to wait until morning.   
  
Kakashi nodded and yawned again.   
  
\- I guess so.   
  
Iruka kissed him. It took him barely 5 min to clean himself up and return to his bed with a damp cloth for Kakashi, but the Jōnin was already snoring softly. Iruka smiled fondly.   
  
\- ‘Kashi?   
  
He knew better than to touch the Jōnin while he was asleep. Maybe one day, he would be able to, but right now, he knew that the Jōnin was sleeping with one eye open.   
  
\- Mmmmm…   
  
\- I’m going to clean you up a little, ok?   
  
\- Mmmmm…   
  
Iruka wiped up the Jōnin’s body gently and effectively and snuggled back against him. Kakashi’s arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him even closer.   
  
\- Night, ‘Ruka.   
  
Iruka dropped a kiss on the pectoral under his face and murmured.   
  
\- Night, Kakashi. Sleep well. 


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi was waiting for Iruka outside of the Hokage Tower. He was debating with himself if he should get in the mission room or not but, as he had at least three reports to return and they were very very late, he decided it wasn’t a good idea. Early on in their relationship, Iruka and he decided that it was better for them if Iruka didn’t take care of Kakashi’s reports. Sometimes, getting a riled up Chūnin to bed was a great thing, but Kakashi discovered that he didn’t really like to be the cause of said Chūnin’s anger anymore. So, Kakashi gave his reports when Iruka was off duty and everybody was happy. When he appeared, Iruka didn’t look that happy. Kakashi straightened up and put his book away. Iruka saw him and cringed. Kakashi was next to him in a millisecond.  
  
\- What’s wrong?   
  
Iruka shrugged.   
  
\- Nothing… Well, nothing serious anyway… Just, awkward, I guess?   
  
Kakashi frowned.   
  
\- What happened?   
  
Iruka started walking towards the main street, they had groceries to buy.   
  
\- Shizune-San just asked me out…   
  
Kakashi stopped walking and barked.   
  
\- What? I’m gonna kill her!   
  
Kakashi started to go to the Hokage Tower and Iruka chuckled, gently grabbing the Jōnin’s arm to get him back on the right path.   
  
\- Down, boy.   
  
Kakashi grunted but didn’t resist. They made their way towards Ichiraku’s to order their dinner to go before going to the shop. Iruka shook his head.   
  
\- I don’t know why she’s so interested in me suddenly?   
  
\- That’s because you’re glowing.   
  
Iruka was man enough to admit that he jumped a little at the sound of Asuma’s voice.   
  
\- Where did you come from?   
  
Asuma pointed a thumb behind him.   
  
\- The street on the left, you should be more aware of your surroundings, Iruka-Sensei!   
  
Iruka sent him a stern glare.   
  
\- What the fuck do you mean by “I’m glowing”?   
  
Asuma shrugged.   
  
\- Well, you look happy and well-fucked… That tends to appeal to certain people.   
  
Iruka sputtered and Kakashi snickered.   
  
\- Excuse me? I do NOT look well-fucked!! You, shut up!   
  
Iruka snapped at Kakashi who was laughing quietly behind his mask. The Jōnin held up his hand.   
  
\- I did not say anything, Sensei!   
  
\- You didn’t have to. You Jōnins are all completely nuts!   
  
The blush on Iruka’s face was impressive and he went to order their food. Kakashi and Asuma laughed and the dark haired man said:   
  
\- So I’ve heard that you’re teaching _Rasengan_ to Naruto?   
  
Kakashi shrugged.   
  
\- Trying to… Tenzō’s with him, I should go back soon… You ok? You look preoccupied.   
  
Asuma shook his head.   
  
\- It’s nothing… I’ll see you around, we’re on our way out.   
  
Kakashi nodded his goodbye and watched his friend leave, before going after his flustered Chūnin. 

  
  
****

Iruka was asleep on the couch when Kakashi came back, the opening of the door startled him awake. He knew immediately that something bad had happened by the look on the Jōnin’s exposed eye. Iruka sat straighter and waited for Kakashi to take off his sandals and come to him. He opened his arms and the Copy-Nin fell into them, burying his face into the younger man’s neck. Iruka knew that, if something had happened to Naruto, Kakashi would have told him right away, but he was still worried.  
  
\- Kakashi?   
  
\- Asuma’s dead.   
  
Iruka took a sharp breath and hugged the Jōnin harder.   
  
\- I’m so sorry.   
  
Kakashi nodded and leaned back to take Iruka’s face in his hands, dropping a kiss on the Chūnin’s lips.   
  
\- I’m going after the ones who killed him with Asuma’s team. We’re leaving after the funerals.   
  
Iruka closed his eyes. He knew that nothing he could say would matter and change Kakashi’s mind, so he just kissed him.   
  
\- Let’s get ready then. 

  
****

The news of Jiraiya’s death had been a hard one to hear. Kakashi disappeared soon after and Iruka didn’t know where he was. So he concentrated on Naruto and tried to help the distraught Genin as best as he could. Days passed without really seeing Kakashi. He was busy helping with the intel they received from Jiraiya, and Iruka barely caught a glimpse of him, though one of the Ninken was always around. They said that Kakashi wanted to make sure Iruka wasn’t lonely. Iruka laughed at that, he was always left alone when Kakashi was on missions, but Pakkun noted that it was the first time since Kakashi and Iruka were together that the Jōnin wasn’t coming home while being in the village. Iruka wondered when Kakashi had started to consider Iruka’s house as “home”. 

  
  
****

Iruka was teaching as usual when an awful noise was heard. He immediately left his class and ran outside with the others, ordering the kids to go to the shelter in the mountains. He then went to help who he could, bringing the injured to the hospital. He was rescuing a fellow Shinobi from a blast when what he identified as a member of Akatsuki appeared in front of him, demanding to know where Naruto was. Iruka squared his shoulders.  
  
\- I have no intention of telling you anything!   
  
Before he could even blink, a metal rod came at him only to be stopped by a hand. Iruka looked up to see Kakashi, engaged in a staring contest with the enemy.   
  
\- Kakashi!   
  
Kakashi didn’t acknowledge him but said:   
  
\- Please take the wounded and get away.   
  
Iruka knew he had no time to spare, he mentally wished Kakashi good luck and left, his heart heavy to leave the Jōnin in such a dire position. 

  
**

Iruka ran as fast as he could. He didn’t know how, but he knew that something terrible had happened to Kakashi. It was like he was guided by a thread. The first thing he noticed was Chōji, kneeling next to his father. Iruka crouched beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
\- Chōji?   
  
\- Iruka-Sensei? Iruka-Sensei! Dad is alive but Kakashi-Sensei… He’s…   
  
His ex-student got choked up and couldn’t continue. Iruka looked past him and saw Kakashi, buried in the ground nearly up to his shoulders. His head was down, his Hitai-Ate gone, his hair covering his forehead without it. Iruka took a long breath and got up. He went to Kakashi slowly and dropped on his knees, unable to stand up anymore. He reached a shaky hand to the Copy-Nin and gently pushed his hair away from his face. That was it then. The thing he feared the most, even more than Naruto’s death… Kakashi was gone. Iruka felt a tear drop on his cheek and wiped it away angrily. There would be time to mourn later, if they survived this. For now, he had things to do and people to help. He got closer to Kakashi’s face and whispered.   
  
\- Sweet dreams, my love.   
  
He dropped a kiss on the Jōnin’s temple and stood up. He turned to Chōji and told him.   
  
\- Come on, let’s get your father to the hospital.   
  
\- But Kakashi-Sensei…   
  
\- There’s nothing we can do for him. Let’s go, Chōji.   
  
His ex-student must have heard the crack in his voice and didn’t argue. They gathered Chōza and left. It took everything in Iruka not to look back. 

  
**

\- Is that you, Kakashi?  
  
Kakashi startled at the voice and came to sit by the fire.   
  
Sakumo smiled.   
  
\- Now that we’re both here, will you tell me your tale?   
  
\- Yeah, but it’s a long story, so I wanna take my time.   
  
\- Yeah, that’s fine.   
  
\- Where to begin… Father.   
  
\- Who would have thought that you and I would both die so young.   
  
\- Father, I’ve always wanted to ask you something… I wanted to know why you, the White Fang of the Leaf, willingly chose to ignore the village’s code, to abandon a crucial mission in order to save your comrades. Instead, you were dishonored and committed suicide. Made me so bitter. But you know, Father, now I realize that you did what you thought was right. You knew what the consequences would be and you chose your friends’ lives over the code. And I’m proud of you for it.   
  
\- Thank you, son. Tell me about yourself.   
  
Kakashi shrugged.   
  
\- There’s not much to say. I think I fought well until the end.   
  
Sakumo raised an eyebrow.   
  
\- I’m sure you did. I’m not talking about that, my son. I’m asking about you. Were you happy?   
  
Kakashi sighed.   
  
\- I was. It took me a really really long time to get there, but I really was.   
  
\- What’s her name?   
  
Kakashi smirked.   
  
\- Why do you assume that a woman would be the only reason I’d be happy?   
  
\- I’ve never been so happy as when I met your mother. Then I was even happier when you came along…   
  
Kakashi hummed, a little embarrassed by his father’s admittance.   
  
\- Well, *he* made me happy, on that you are right. I’m just sorry that I’ll be the cause of his heartbreak.   
  
Sakumo nodded.   
  
\- Is he Shinobi?   
  
\- Yeah… He’s a Chūnin, an Academy Sensei.   
  
Sakumo laughed.   
  
\- Ah! You couldn’t wait to get out of the Academy, you were the hugest pain in the ass your teacher ever saw, and you chose an Academy teacher? That’s ironic.   
  
Kakashi chuckled.   
  
\- Yeah, well… He’s fierce.   
  
\- I have no doubt. He must be pretty special.   
  
\- He is… was… Fuck…   
  
Kakashi put his head in his hands and sighed.   
  
\- It’s not fair.   
  
Sakumo put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
\- No, it’s not…   
  
Before Kakashi could answer, a green light enveloped him. He cast a surprised look at his father.   
  
\- What’s this?   
  
Sakumo smiled gently.   
  
\- Well, my guess is… it was just too soon for you to come here. I’m grateful we had time to talk and for your forgiveness. At long last, I can move on in peace…   
  
Kakashi disappeared into the dark and Sakumo stood up.   
  
\- … and finally see your mother.

  
  


Kakashi woke up with a start.  
  
\- What happened?  
  
Chōji burst into tears.  
  
\- Thank goodness, I’m so glad, Kakashi-Sensei.  
  
\- What happened?  
  
Kakashi said a little more strongly and Chōji shrugged.  
  
\- I don’t know! We took Dad to the hospital with Iruka-Sensei and Katsuyu-San healed everybody so we came back to see if you were healed too but nope, you were still dead, so we dug you up with Dad and… and there were green lights going everywhere and BOUM, you’re alive!  
  
Kakashi cringed at Chōji’s outburst.  
  
\- Not so loud, Chōji-Kun, my head is killing me.  
  
\- Sorry. Iruka-Sensei is going to be so happy to see that you didn’t die, though.  
  
Kakashi looked up to the two Akimichis and asked:  
  
\- Do you know where he is?  
  
They shook their heads and Kakashi sighed. He pushed himself on shaky legs and Chōza steadied him with a hand on his elbow. Kakashi nodded his thanks. He located his Hitai-Ate a little further and grabbed it. 

**

Kakashi had gone after Naruto and had brought him back, exhausted but alive. The young man had saved them all. Kakashi watched the village celebrate its hero, Gai next to him, and his eyes fell on the most beautiful sight: Iruka. The Chūnin was with Ebisu and Konohamaru and he was crying happy tears, looking so proud of Naruto that Kakashi’s heart ached. Kakashi longed to go to him but he knew that their reunion had better not happen in public. But there was much to do and seeing Iruka would have to wait. Tsunade-Sama was out of commission, the village was destroyed, but they were all alive. Kakashi would take that small miracle.


	10. Chapter 10

Everybody came together to build a village of tents in record time. Iruka’s organization skills were put to good use. He first assigned the tents to families, then to civilians, and finished with the Shinobis. He had a little fun threatening some Jōnins with a shared tent but it all had been sorted out as quickly as possible. By nightfall, everyone was settled in a tent. Konoha had been completely destroyed but they managed to find some blankets and futons from the rumbles. And a Chūnin had provided them with camp beds with a funny Jutsu. It was well past midnight when Iruka fell on his small bed, exhausted. It had been the worst day of his life since the Kyūbi attack. He had really thought he had lost Kakashi. Even though they had yet to talk to each other, they had shared longing glances each time they caught sight of the other. He knew that the Jōnin was fine but Iruka dreamt of having him in his arms. He had just managed to make himself comfortable when the curtain at the tent entrance parted slowly.   
  
\- Sensei?   
  
Iruka sat up and smiled.   
  
\- Kakashi!   
  
Before he could even blink, the Jōnin was on him and pushed him back on the bed. The thing creaked dangerously under their weight but held on. Kakashi claimed his mouth and Iruka sighed, putting his hands into the silver strands and pulling the Copy-Nin even closer. Iruka allowed himself to bask in the Jōnin’s heat for a while before breaking the kiss.   
  
\- You died…   
  
\- Only a little!   
  
\- Well, I didn’t like it… Don’t do that again…   


Kakashi snorted.   
  
\- I’ll do my best, Sensei. Are you ok?   
  
Iruka nodded and hugged him.   
  
\- Now, I am.

The next day, Iruka said goodbye to Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura. They were leaving to try and save Sasuke before their new Hokage, Danzō, could get his handymen to catch him. He hugged them quickly and the kids started to leave. Kakashi stayed back and grabbed Iruka’s hand, squeezing gently.   
  
\- Stay away from Danzō, he’s up to no good.   
  
Iruka nodded.   
  
\- Yeah, you’re not the only one thinking that… I heard extra security had been put on Tsunade-Sama… You know, just in case…   
  
\- Good. Stay safe, I’ll be back as soon as I can.   
  
Iruka smiled.   
  
\- Don’t worry, I’ll stay out of trouble… You do the same…   
  
Kakashi seemed to resist the urge to kiss him with great difficulty and Iruka laughed, pushing him away firmly.   
  
\- Go! The kids are waiting.   
  
Kakashi grunted.   
  
\- See you soon, Sensei.   
  
Iruka watched him join his team and didn’t move before they were out of sight. He walked back to his tent to retrieve his flak jacket before going to see what he could do to help today. He casted a glance at the bed. It still baffled him greatly that, last night, instead of the wild hot steamy sex he was sure would happen, all they did was cuddle. And he still marveled that two grown men could have fitted on that tiny bed. He shook his head and went to work. 

****

The return of Team 7 minus Sasuke had been gloom. Kakashi was saved from taking the Hokage title by Tsunade, who finally decided to wake up. The Jōnin had thanked her and made her laugh. Kakashi sat on top off the Yondaime head and watched as Konoha started to get back on its feet. An ANBU appeared next to him.   
  
\- Kakashi-Taichō, the Hokage is asking for you.   
  
Kakashi chuckled.   
  
\- I haven’t been in ANBU for nearly ten years, Tora, stop calling me that…   
  
The ANBU said nothing and Kakashi stood up.   
  
\- Let’s go. 

Iruka sighed. That was it then… War was coming and there was nothing they could do about it. They were getting ready and he hadn't seen Kakashi in days. He decided that enough was enough and went looking for him. He was getting into the main tent, where the headquarters were, just when Ibiki was leaving and the head of T&I gave him a nod.   
  
\- Iruka-Sensei… Try to convince him to at least get some food in him! Good night.   
  
Iruka smiled at the tall man.   


\- Goodnight Ibiki-San.   
  
He watched him leave before turning his attention to the man studying battle plans on the table. He got closer and greeted.   
  
\- Eh, Kakashi.   
  
\- Sensei. Did you come to keep me from starving?   


Iruka chuckled.   
  
\- It seems so…   


Iruka glanced at the plans.   
  
\- Did you write those?   


Kakashi hummed, still not looking from the plans and Iruka frowned.   
  
\- How can you write perfect plans like that and give filth for reports?   
  
Kakashi shrugged.   
  
\- How would I antagonize you otherwise, Sensei?   
  
Iruka frowned and said carefully.   
  
\- I’m sure you could find plenty other ways to make me want to murder you, Hatake-San.   
  
\- Maaaa, Sensei. Is it a way to talk to a General?   
  
Iruka frowned. A General? Kakashi raised his head when Iruka didn’t answer and slanted his gray eye into his. He stepped closer to Iruka and put his hands on his hips.   
  
\- You ok, Sensei?   
  
\- They made you General?   
  
Kakashi nodded and smirked.   
  
\- What, you don’t think I deserve it?   
  
Iruka shook his head.   
  
\- Of course not, nobody deserves that more than you…   
  
Kakashi shrugged.   
  
\- It’s just a title, it doesn’t change anything.   
  
\- Yeah, knowing you, you’ll be on the front line, General or not…   
  
The Copy-Nin sighed and put a hand on Iruka’s cheek.   
  
\- I have to, Iruka, it’s my Nindō.    
  
Iruka nodded and dropped a kiss on the older man’s masked lips.   
  
\- I know… It doesn’t make it easy though. Tomorrow, you’re all going to war and I’ll stay here and it’s pissing me off.   
  
Kakashi was about to say something when Raidō entered the tent. They reluctantly let go of each other and Iruka asked.   
  
\- I’ll see you later?   
  
Kakashi nodded and watched him leave. Iruka smiled at Raidō and exited the tent. The scarred face man looked at Kakashi.

\- Sorry I’ve interrupted your cuddles, General.   


Kakashi snorted and rolled his eye.   


\- You are all never going to let that go, right?   


Raidō laughed.   


\- Nope!   


The two men got back to their plans and their easy banter continued through the evening. It was hours later when Kakashi noticed he still hadn’t eaten anything. 

Kakashi came to Iruka’s tent just before midnight. The Chūnin was reading a scroll at candlelight and the flame was playing shadows on Iruka’s beautiful features. Iruka raised his eyes when Kakashi entered, leaned to his bedside table and retrieved an apple which he threw at the Jōnin. Kakashi caught it and chuckled. Kakashi ate while cleaning up a little. He got lost in thoughts and nearly startled when Iruka came behind him and put his arms around his waist, resting his cheek on his back. Kakashi put his hand on the Chūnin’s and stroke the skin with a thumb. Iruka whispered.   


\- Let’s go to bed.   


Kakashi nodded, turned in the Chūnin’s arms and kissed him. They undressed to their boxers between kisses, and Iruka grabbed Kakashi’s hand, tugging him to the bed. As soon as they were lying down, Kakashi snuggled into Iruka’s chest. He let his hand wander on the younger man’s body and Iruka squirmed.   


\- ‘Kashi…   


Kakashi lifted his head and looked at Iruka.   


\- I need you.   


Iruka nodded and gently pushed the Copy-Nin on his back, kissing him deeply. Kakashi prefered to top, and Iruka was more than happy with that, but occasionally the Jōnin needed to feel Iruka inside of him. Usually, it was when the mission had been a dire one, and Kakashi had to remind himself he was still human, still worthy of Iruka’s love. But, tomorrow, the Copy-Nin was leaving for war and there was a very good chance it was the last night they would spend together… for a long time if not ever. Iruka was doing a great job at taking his mind off the impending battle.  He was biting down Kakashi’s sensitive neck, making him squirm. He stayed there for a while, making sure to lea ve an impressive hickey which would be hidden by the mask, but they both would know it was there. Kakashi was painfully hard already and Iruka hadn’t even reached his collarbone. Iruka chuckled when he heard Kakashi whine a little.   


\- Senseiiiiii…   


\- Mmmmmm?   


\- Would you mind?   


Iruka laughed. Ok, so minimal foreplay it was. He left Kakashi’s neck and put a hand under the mattress to locate the lube hidden there. Kakashi sighed when a finger gently started stroking his entrance and pushed in. At the same time, Iruka took the head of the Jōnin’s cock in his mouth. He  sucked at the precome, and Kakashi started to fuck himself on the finger playing in his hole. Iruka was gentle but thorough and, by the time he had three fingers in, the Copy-Nin was begging him to fuck him. He relented, let Kakashi’s dick drop out of his mouth and took his fingers out. He squeezed a generous amount of lube in his hand and hissed when the cold liquid hit his cock. He quickly slicked himself up and hooked Kakashi’s legs around his hips. He bent down to kiss the older man and pressed into him slowly. But Kakashi didn’t want sweet. He enjoyed the burn of Iruka’s cock sliding inside him and the kiss, but he wanted more. He rolled them over until he was on top. They both moaned when the Chūnin’s cock slid even deeper. It didn’t take very long after that. Iruka thrust up while Kakashi ground down, both trying to be quiet. Iruka quickly felt his orgasm creep on him, he grabbed Kakashi’s cock and stroke. Kakashi whimpered, clenching on Iruka’s dick and the brunette saw stars.   


\- Fuck, ‘Kashi…   


The Jōnin hummed and sped his movements until he came apart and shot his come on Iruka’s chest. The younger man moved his hips thrice more before spilling inside of his lover. Kakashi collapsed in the mess on Iruka’s skin and grunted. Iruka kissed his temple and whispered.   


\- I love you.   


\- Love you too, Sensei. Thank you.   


Iruka snorted.   


\- For what? Making you walk funny to war?   


Kakashi snickered.   


\- Yeah…   


They stayed silent for a while, just enjoying their proximity. Finally, Kakashi decided to move. He cleaned them as best as he could with the sheet and snuggled back against Iruka. Sleep claimed them soon after. 


	11. Chapter 11

Iruka sighed and glanced around the camp-like village that was once Konoha. It was starting to look not half bad if he was being honest. But he loathed being stuck here when every single person he loved was fighting in the biggest war the Shinobi World ever faced. “Don’t go there” he chided himself. The day they had all left had been branded into his memory for ever. He had hugged Kakashi tight, made sure he had everything he would need and added some of his own made exploding tags, just in case. After he failed to keep Naruto on the Island, he got the order to return to Konoha and oversee the reconstruction. He knew that the Hokage trusted him to take care of everything and he was grateful for that. But he was Shinobi for fuck’s sake, not a contractor! Night was falling when he got to the tent that was his home since Pain‘s attack. He had already eaten and he lay down on his bed, arms behind his head. As usual, he couldn’t keep the memories at bay. Every single time he got into bed, flashbacks of the time he’d spent with Kakashi sprung in his mind. Iruka smiled. It had been a long time coming but they had managed to get there. It wasn’t perfect, of course, but it was theirs and he wouldn’t change a thing. He sighed and turned on his side. He missed him. So much. He even missed every little thing that infuriated him daily. And he couldn’t wait to see him again. Because he would see him again, no other option was conceivable. 

**

_ They’re back _ .   


I ruka heard the clamor and got out of the newly rebuilt Hokage Tower. The first thing he saw was Sakura helping Sasuke walk and Kakashi doing the same for Naruto. Iruka felt his heart soar. They were alive! He ran to them and noticed that something was wrong.   


\- Naruto!   


The blond smiled.   


\- It’s ok, Iruka-Sensei, it’s just an arm!   


Iruka was speechless. Naruto and Sasuke were missing an arm each but they didn’t seem really concerned. And… Wait a minute… Kakashi was devouring him with both his eyes, both his *gray* eyes. Iruka asked dumbly.   


\- What the hell happened to your Sharingan?   


Kakashi shrugged.   


\- Long story! Let me drop these two idiots to the hospital and I’ll tell you all about it!   


Iruka nodded and walked with them. Turned out it would be days before he would hear that particular story. In the meantime, Tsunade had resigned, Kakashi had become the new Rokudaime and Iruka was so fucking proud of him. 

****

Years went by, things settled down under Kakashi’s leadership. Iruka got back to teaching and he helped Kakashi with his paperwork more often than not. Life was good. Naruto had asked him to walk him down the aisle and Iruka had said yes, bursting in tears only when the blond had gone away. On the day of Naruto and Hinata’s wedding, Iruka dressed in his best formal Yukata and went to the location. Kakashi had gone to his office early and they were supposed to meet there. He had just arrived when the older man found him.   


\- Yo, Sensei!   


Iruka gave him a tender smile.   


\- Hello, love. You look great!   


Kakashi smiled and his eyes travelled the length of Iruka’s body.   


\- You look amazing, sweetheart.   


Iruka blushed slightly. No matter how many times he heard his lover call him that, it still made him all warm inside. Kakashi casted him a glance.   


\- So, not to steal Naruto’s day or anything, but I think we should get married… What do you think, Sensei?   


Iruka looked at the older man, flabbergasted.   


\- What?   


Kakashi shrugged, hands in his pockets.   


\- We’ve been together for a while now and you haven’t killed me yet, so I guess it means you like me at least a little.   


\- I… do… more than a little, you stupid crazy Hokage.   


\- Good… So yeah, let’s get married.   


Iruka frowned and glanced around. All of their friends were ready to celebrate Naruto and Hinata’s wedding, he was supposed to get Naruto to the aisle, and Kakashi ambushed him with that? Now? It wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry the guy, he wanted nothing more, but he didn’t really appreciate how it had been done. Iruka could feel the blush overcoming his cheeks and groaned.   


\- You suck at proposal…   


Kakashi arched an eyebrow.   


\- I’m sorry?   


\- Not good enough. Naruto’s waiting for me, see you around…   


He dropped a kiss on Kakashi’s masked cheek and quickly made a beeline for Naruto. Kakashi watched him leave, wondering where he messed up…

Years later, he still hadn’t found and, two Naruto offsprings later, they still weren’t married. 

_ But you love me, you love me _ _  
_ _ Why the hell you love me so _ _  
_ _ When you could have anyone else? _ _  
_ _ Yeah yeah, he loves me, he loves me _ __  
_ And I bet he never lets me go _ _  
_ _ And shows me how to love myself_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
